Lost Chapters
by Traive
Summary: This is the story about people forgotten by history. People who fought not only for themselves, but for every living being on Gaia. Meet the people behind the group of Cetra who managed to seal the calamity from the skies. Follow Minerva and her friends struggle for survival in the battle against Jenova.


**Authors notes: **This story came to be because of my fascination with the Goddess Minerva, and the history of the Cetra: during the battles between Jenova. I have taken facts that I found from the game, and online sources when creating this story.

This chapter is to merely test the waters, and to see if someone is interested in reading a story like this. So if you like it please let me know :)

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters, and I just borrow the amazing characters for a short while for this fan fiction story mine which I don't earn any money for. I do own the OC characters though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the vast galaxy amongst countless stars. and planets existed Gaia. She looked like a ordinary planet, but she was quite unique. She was alive, just like the inhabitants the Cetra, and ther sister race, the humans, that called her surface their home. Her beauty did not go unadorned by her children, and they enjoyed a peaceful existence on her vast lands: grateful for the gifts their planet bestowed upon them.<strong>_

**Though as with everything, life has its ups and downs, and the Cetra was no exception to that rule. Their civilization, and faith in their mother would be put to the ultimate test. One day a meteorite crashed into the northern region of the lands: causing a great wound upon the planet. Though grave as that wound was, it was the being the meteorite brought with it that would challenge the resolve of both Gaia and all her children.**

**Chapter 1: Prelude to Chaos.**

The mountains had finally stopped quivering after the fall of the meteorite a few weeks ago. The whole night-sky had lit up when it crashed into the northern mountains. It had created a huge crater where the once massive snow covered mountain stood. The destruction upon the land mirrored the ugly wound Gaia received. It was not a fatal wound, but it would required much time to mend.

The Cetra living in the Shimmering Capital who had the ability to speak with Gaia, had immediately sensed her pain. The city also bore signs of her wound, even though it lay protected in Corel valley: a great distance from the crash site. Cracks had appeared here and there throughout the whole city. Both roads, and buildings showed signs of the powerful earthquakes that had shook the whole continent.

A forest of shimmering white tries stood in the centre of the city, and beyond them stood a seashell-house: overlooking a beautiful lake. Beneath the pretty shell-house was the deepest and holiest place in the city. Down a staircase of pure light: awaited a small castle, surrounded by a spring. At the centre of the underground spring was a beautiful stone altar, that could only be reached by stepping on stone pillars. This place was known as Gaia's dwelling. It was a place where Gaia's most loyal and trusted group of Cetra lived, and those she considered friends.

Amongst that group was a young woman named Minerva. She was a slight bit too serious at times, and her nasty temper instilled respect in her fellow Cetra. Her ethereal appearance often drew people in, but her serious nature caused her to appear distant; thus, making her somewhat disliked. Her role was that of a guardian: to both Gaia and to their city. She was fiercely protective of Gaia, and her closets friends. Her powers where the most powerful amongst the clan. Hers was holy magic, and manipulation of raw power.

Minerva had a heart-shaped face, and a small upturned nose which was above a set of full lips. Her almond eyes were a soft light green color, and long eyelashes perfectly framed the curve of her eyes. Golden bangs rested against her brow, and long hair cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back. She was a fairly tall woman, with soft, well proportioned curves and porcelain white skin. She wore a short white dress with golden seams, and a fitted bodice: the sleeves where short, and also trimmed with golden seams. Blue gauntlets covered her hands, and a matching blue belt hugged her waist.

''Oi, Minerva!'' a man called out.

Minerva who stood upon a hill overlooking the city, turned to greet her friend. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw him approaching, and she waved ecclesiastically. He and his siblings were her best friends; although, Fawkes understood her the best. They were also guardian, but specialized in different magic elements.

''Up here looking at the mountains, are you?'' Fawkes asked, slightly out of breath. ''Why are you so worried? The scouts didn't find anything when searching the place.''

''I simply can't shake the feeling of something is amiss,'' Minerva gazed up into his eyes, worry evident on her face, ''Don't you think the whole thing is odd? Never before has something like that happened according to Gaia...''

''Don't go looking for trouble again, Min.'' Fawkes said with a humorous grin. ''Remember last time? You almost managed to trap Hawkes in a marriage with that old spinster-''

''For the love of Gaia! Why must you always bring that up?'' Minerva angrily responded, her temper flaring up to a dangerous level. ''I made one mistake, but I managed to fix it didn't I!?''

''I'm not sure miss Elza agrees with that,'' he answered with a over dramatic sigh. ''She lost her big chance of getting rid of that spinster title. She still gives my brother lingering looks you know...''

''Gah! You infuriating man! You did that on purpose...'' Minerva snapped irritatedly, while raising her hands to shove him away. He always knew how to get her mind off things that worried her. She was usually grateful for it, but she hated that smug smirk that appeared on his face. It did not surprise her when he easily caught her wrists: effectively stopping her attempts to push him, so she ended up glaring at him.

Fawkes had a set of upturned hazel colored eyes, which was guarded by impossibly long eyelashes. Followed by black hard angled eyebrows which he had a habit of arching upwards whenever it pleased him. He had a classic oval shaped face and a semi long nose, with a not so classic, down-turned crescent moon shaped scar on the bridge. His slightly bronze skin color went well with his long burgundy colored hair: that was kept in a ponytail by a black hairband, whose ends hung down his back. He was fairly muscular, but lanky. He preferred the traditional leather clothes of the Cetra: a pair of dark brown leather pants, and a black tunic, with a brown belt, and black fingerless gloves.

''Of course! It's my duty to prevent you from brooding, and getting into trouble.'' Fawkes replied, and playfully winked at her. He loved to provoke her, and to see her beautiful face transform into humorous grimaces. Her slightly upturned nose always scrunched up when annoyed, which he found adorable. ''Be careful your face might get stuck like that.''

''Fawkes—'' Minerva started to shout, but was interrupted by the feel of his lips against her forehead: it took her several moments to recover. When she did, she noticed that he was halfway down the path leading to the city. ''Hey, come back here! I'll get you for playing dirty!''

''Empty threats that I've heard before!'' he shouted through laughter, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, ''Besides, you'd be totally lost without me!''

As Minerva ran after her friend a distress call echoed around them. Something important must have happened for the city guards to use the signal horn. Fawkes laughter immediately ceased, and their eyes met briefly before continuing their rush back to the city.

* * *

><p>Since the fall of the meteorite, strange things have happened. Fights amongst the people of the city had increased, and even between the animals around them. There were also more cases of missing people, and each hunting team seemed to come home with less people. Even one of the guardians had disappeared, and the remaining ones had not yet revealed that fact to the people of the city. The animals around them have become much more violent, and aggressive. It was like an unknown force was stirring up negative emotions, which made both man and animal more feral.<p>

Fawkes and Minerva were surprised when hearing the reason behind the distress call. Yet another fight had occurred between a small group of people: which had resulted in several deaths. Minerva's little sister Rhea had been injured while trying to get the fight under control. When the two friends had arrived at the scene, the matter had already been resolved, and Gaia herself had called for a meeting. A woman named Nova who recently moved to the city, had also been injured during the fight. Nobody knew where she came from, but Minerva was suspicious of her. She had noticed that Nova seemed to always be where the trouble was, and the fact that she always sought Fawkes company didn't help Minerva's feelings of animosity.

They group of guardians had retired to Gaia's dwelling for a meeting. Their planet had tiredly informed them that she sensed a evil aura within the city. The problem was that, she couldn't pinpoint the exact location because it kept disappearing, and reappearing. She also warned them that several wild animal groups had mutated into monsters, and were only shadows of their former selves. Serious as these facts were, they were nothing compared to what she told them next. Something or someone had managed to tap into the Lifestream: Gaia's own blood, and drained a large quantity of energy from her.

**''Are you well, little one?'' **

''Of course! It will take more to put me down, Gaia,'' Rhea responded with a confident grin. Which did not fool anyone since her head was covered in bandages: effectively throwing off her faked assurances.

''Like a second blow to your head?'' Hawkes twin to Fawkes teased her. ''Or perhaps a good old ass whopping...''

''You're one to talk, you slept through it all!'' Rhea angrily spat back, her blue eyes sparkling. ''You're nothing, but a lazy drunkard...''

''Rhea, that's quite enough,'' Minerva shook her head disapprovingly at her little sister, ''The same for you Hawkes...''

''Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, '' Fawkes injected playfully while eyeing the bickering pair, ''They are just venting. It's good for all that suppressed sexual tension...''

''What!?'' Rhea and Hawkes shouted in surprise.

''She's just a flat chested little girl!'' Hawkes immediately trying to argue his point, ''One could call her cute, but her personality leaves little to be desired –''

''Stop pointing at my breasts, you pig!'' Rhea shrieked, and blushed bright red – while crossing her arms protectively over her chest. ''For being twins, Fawkes sure got all the good looks, you look like you got damaged on the way out!''

''Ha! Did you hear that?'' Fawkes playfully nudged Minerva in the side, ''Yet another one who appreciates my handsomeness.''

''I can't point at something I can't locate!'' Hawkes continued his pointing at her chest area, his eyes having a evil glint to them, ''Come out come out, wherever you are...''

''Allow me to assist.'' Fawkes merrily said, and gently pushed Rhea in the back. That resulted in her stumbling forward, and Hawkes's outstretched hand landing flat onto her chest. ''Ah, look! He found them!''

''Ahhh, hahahaaa,'' Hawkes stammered embarrassingly in shock, staring at his hand between her breasts. There was no denying him having found them from the bright blush on both their faces. He hastily withdrew his hand, when a growling sound came from Rhea's pursed lips. ''Now, now...Rhea...that was not my fault!''

**''Enough!''**

Gaia's voice boomed around them. It was filled with both annoyance and authority. Several relieved sighs came from the other guardians in the room, who had remained silent. They never bothered with getting involved when the younger ones started their squabbles. They thought it best to simply let them fight it out, or let Minerva or Gaia herself intervene: though the latter were most efficient in putting a stop to them than the former.

It became easier to finish up the meeting when everyone was once again focused. They decided that more patrols would be needed: both in town and the surrounding areas. Their mission was simple. They had to to find the person responsible, while protecting the city from monsters, and to stop people from fighting each other. No one wanted things to get out of hand again, to honour the people who died during the last skirmish.

''What about Titan? Shouldn't we keep looking for him?'' Shiva asked her fellow guardians. Her blue eyes filled with concern, and sadness. ''Surely you all haven't given up on him!?''

''Its been over a week since he disappeared...'' Bahamut gently pointed out, his strong voice vibrating around them. ''He can't possibly have survived that long out in this cold and amongst all monsters.''

''But—'' Shiva tried to argue, but was interrupted.

**''I must rest now, but I will continue searching for the culprit. My dear Shiva, we are all grieving for Titan, but you must come to terms with him being gone. Tread carefully my children, and let us hope we can resolve this peacefully.''**

''As you wish, Gaia.'' they all mumbled in reply as Gaia's presence faded from the room. ''May your rest be healing.''

They quickly divided into groups, and the new duties were assigned to each unit. This was a very serious matter, so no one dared trying to lighten the mood. The four friends were of course paired into one group, seeing as they were so close. Though Minerva quickly took Hawkes as her partner to avoid her sister, and him to continue their on going personal war.

''I'll meet you at the gates, Hawkes.'' Minerva told her partner while starting to walk towards the pillars around the altar. ''I just need to do something real quick.''

''No problem!'' Hawkes shouted after her as he saw her descend the many pillars: leading back to the castle. His brother also took his leave, but Rhea lingered. When he met her blue eyes, he saw an emotion he couldn't place. Since he did not want any more fights he gave her a small smile. ''I'm sorry about what happened...''

Rhea blinked in surprise at his words. Not quite believing her ears. He was not known for apologising to anyone, least of all her. She returned the small smile, and simply nodded her head before starting her own descent from the altar in the middle of the water, ''Be careful out there, kay?''

Like Minerva, her little sister was also quite pretty. Their faces were practically identical except for Rhea having a longer nose and thinner lips. She also had almond shaped eyes, but they were dark blue, like the depths of a ocean. Her curly midnight black hair hung in a waterfall of ringlets down her back, making her fair skin look paler than her sister. Whereas Minerva was tall and elegant, Rhea was small and petite. She always donned a pair of black leather pants with a long armed red tunic that gave her a little baggier look, so her thin body didn't show as much. A brown belt sat securely around her waist, and a pair of fingerless gloves protected her hands.

''That's a promise!'' he shouted in response, watching her gracefully manoeuvre her way to the platform. His eyes softening when looking at her bandaged head. ''You be careful too, little one!''

''I'm not little!'' Her voice echoed back to him, which made him smile.

* * *

><p>A figure moved ahead in a dark corridor, amongst its shadows. Minerva quickly registered the movement, and immediately gave chase. It was not hard for her to outsmart her target seeing as she knew every nook and cranny of the castle. In a matter of moments, she was able to pounce on her prey: roughly pressing the person against the stone wall.<p>

The woman pressed against the wall had a cool exterior. She was a tall and slim woman with silver hair. Her sharp bangs framed her long face, and a pair of close set red eyes watched her eerily. Her nose was very long and thin, as were her lips. Her thin silver eyebrows natural state was in a high arch, which only added to her cold look. She had a nasty way of turning men's heads which Minerva could not understand because of the cool aura she was giving off.

''Why am I not surprised to find you here, Nova...'' Minerva spoke though clenched teeth, and glared down into the slightly shorter woman's face. She didn't feel bad when thinking the dark bruises on her face, and arms improved her looks. ''This is restricted area, only guardians are allowed into Gaia's sanctum, as we already informed you.''

''Yes, but my sense of direction is just awful,'' the other woman brashly responded. ''I was looking for Fawkes, and suddenly got lost. After a while I realised where I was, but then you found me, and rudely shoved me against the wall. I hope I won't get a bruise, because I tend to easily bruise...''

''Enough,'' Minerva grumbled and grabbed hold of Nova's arm: proceeding to forcefully drag her to the exit. ''I don't have time to play your games.''

''You're hurting me!'' Nova complained loudly, digging her heels into the ground. ''I can walk by myself!''

''Apparently not, seeing as you, walked into an area were you are neither allowed nor wanted!'' Minerva's hold tightened on her arm.

''You've gotten your point across. Let her go now, Minerva.'' Fawkes's voice came from behind them. ''I can escort her out...''

''Oh, my dear, Fawkes!'' Nova quickly changed her complaining tune into a happy squeal. ''Just the person I was looking for before this brute here attacked me...''

''Oh, please! Stop with the lies already.'' Minerva snapped angrily, and shoved the woman before her. Then she turned to meet her best friend's hard gaze, not intending to soften her resolve. That woman had gotten on her nerves since the first day she came to the city. ''I'll handle this Fawkes. She trespassed, and must pay the consequences...just as any other citizen would. New to the city or not.''

''So you having anything against her doesn't have anything to do with it?'' Fawkes calmly questioned her, his voice barely above a whisper. His gaze never leaving hers, not even when she pursed her lips. ''You still don't have any proof for that conspiracy theory of yours. If this is handled wrongly, it could be you getting punished in the end...''

Minerva's eyes widened in anger when it became clear what he had done. She had never told him about her suspicions towards Nova. Only her dislike which had fallen on deaf ears. It was something she had been writing in her journal: which he apparently must have read at some point. Disappointment was an understatement for what she felt at the moment. He had been her best friend since childhood, and he had sorely overstepped his boundaries. What hurt most was not that he had done it, but after reading what she written and not thought the same as she. There was only one word suitable for what she felt and that was betrayal. He had betrayed not only her trust, but their friendship by siding with that woman against her, no matter what his intentions had been.

''At least I can look past a pretty face, and think with my brain instead of genitals...'' She snarled through gritted teeth, and shoved past him. She ducked the hand reaching out to her with an angry growl. ''Don't you come near me! I want nothing to do with you, so take the bitch and go!''

''Minerva, wait!'' Fawkes tried desperately to stop her, but was stopped by Nova. Her hands firmly on his arm was not the cause of him being stopped. It was the task of getting her out of here which stopped him from going after his friend. He didn't want to make Minerva even more pissed than she already was. ''You really need to think before you act, Nova...''

''I can't help being so unlucky...'' she answered with a silly pout of her lips, which made him smile despite himself. ''Contrary to what she believes, I don't want to get into all this trouble...''

Fawkes did not listen to what she said next, as they headed towards the courtyard of Gaia's dwelling. His mind was not on the pretty woman beside him, but of his best friend. It had not been wise of him to admit to having read that part of her journal. He couldn't blame her for being angry, but the look in her eyes worried him: not to mention the tone of her voice. 

* * *

><p>The door to the small, but cosy living space slammed shut. The door frame screaming in protest at the harsh treatment. Inside the light from the various seashell lanterns cast a warm and inviting light. A sense of security spread through her body when seeing familiar things. A quick glance towards her beautiful sea pearl collection soothed her inner turmoil. When she opened the door to her closet: her movements became automatic as she quickly equipped herself for patrol duty. Her quiver and bow sat securely in place and potions tucked neatly in the belt pouch.<p>

The bow against her back still felt foreign to her. Not because she wasn't used to it, but because it used to belong to her father. It had gone a few years since the accident at sea: which rendered both her and Rhea as well as the twins orphans. With no other relatives alive, the four of them had grown close.

Minerva let out a tired sigh when her eyes landed on her journal. It was lying on her oak desk. Closed as she left it after having written in it. Her green eyes narrowed angrily when thinking about Fawkes. It might be silly of her to think like this, but she suddenly felt the need to hide it. Like she didn't trust the people around her any more since the person she trusted the most had violated her privacy.

''Agh! What is so special about that damned woman anyhow?'' she muttered for herself as she grabbed hold of the book. She turned around to walk towards the bed: intending to tuck away her journal in the drawer of her night stand. After having done just that, she noticed a single flower resting on her bed. ''I wish I knew who keep giving me these...''

She had received the first flower a few weeks ago, when she turned 20. It had been lying on her bed, just like this one. It was a flower kind she'd never seen before, and they never seemed to wither. She picked it up and closed her eyes while smelling it. The fragrance was soft and subtle, like she preferred it. This one had a soft yellow color, and a sharper yellow colored throat. The petals where smooth edged, and the flower had a recurved form as the others resting in her flower vase.

Minerva gently slid the flower down in the middle of the vase: making it unique amongst the white and green throated flowers. Her heart fluttered when thinking about someone out there who admired her. It was was a pity though because her heart already belonged to someone, and that someone was not within her reach. Nor would he ever be. She did not seem to exist to him, not in the way she wanted at least.

* * *

><p>The two friends headed out of the city as soon as Minerva met Hawkes at the designated meeting place. The weather was not ideal for scouting the woods. It was cloudy: which meant the forest would be darker, and to the advantage of monsters who easily could hide from them. The harsh breeze made it harder to hear sounds as branches and leaves rattled in the wind. So the pair had their guards up: their eyes wide open, and their ears strained to pick up sounds.<p>

Hawkes was a fierce warrior, and well known throughout the city. He was the only one capable of wielding a two handed axe, and making it look completely weightless. He and his brother were a unique pair of twins because they were identical, but not their hair colors. They even had the same crescent moon-shaped scar on their noses, but Hawkes scar was up-turned. He had the same fierce hazel eyes, but dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders. His long bangs were parted, and he had carefully groomed goatee. He looked the part of a barbaric warrior, with brown leather pants and he wore a leather vest with several buckles and belts. Two silver armlets adorned each muscular arm, and black leather gloves covered his hands.

''Something is up!'' He roared in warning to his friend. His hands firmly on his weapon as his eyes scanned the woods for the source of the sound he heard. A movement in a group of bushes caught his eye, and he tensed, ''Ready your bow, Minerva!''

''I've got your back!'' she replied, and raised her bow to take aim. Her body found its way quickly in the familiar shooting stance. Her arms tense, and ready: just waiting to release the deadly projectile. The first arrow was released a few seconds after the first shadow jumped from the bush. The aggressive growl it made only confirmed what Gaia had told them. ''Let's dispatch of them quickly.''

Hawkes swung his ace in a wide arch: effectively disposing two wolves at the same time. Blood splattered onto his clothes, and the blade of the axe was covered in warm dripping blood. He grunted when sharp teeth graced his bare arm before he kicked the animal away from him. An arrow from his friend swiftly put down the mad wolf – a yelp of pain was the last sound it made, as the arrow lodged itself in its skull.

''Die you mutated fuckers!'' Minerva shouted behind him.

Her colorful language made him turn in surprise. A smirk formed on his lips as he watched her stomp on two severely injured monsters – painfully ending their lives with her mad rampage stomping. He loved it when her bad temper won over the cold, level headed personality of hers. He always thought she was too serious for her own good, her temper was the only way for her to vent. It didn't take a genius to see that she was off balance. Something had happened, and that something had triggered this outburst of rage. What worried him was not her being upset, but the cause behind it.

''Hmm, I do wonder why you were extra violent with the grey wolves...'' he noted in a lazy voice. ''Remind you of a certain someone, much?''

''Stop your analysing bullshit, Hawkes.'' she glared irritatedly at him, ''and mind your own business.''

''Fawkes too, huh?'' Hawkes continued, deliberately ignoring her previous remark. ''You know...I don't like him being friends with her either.''

Minerva looked surprised and grateful at the same time. Though before she could even reply – a sharp pain shot through her, and everything went black. The last sound she acknowledged was her name being called by her friend, and the city's distress signal ringing in the background.

''Minerva!''


End file.
